Electronic devices such as televisions or VCRs require a control system that includes a user interface system. Typically, a user interface system provides information to a user and simplifies use of the device. One example of a user interface is an electronic menuing system in a television system. The menuing system allows a user to easily interact with and control a television system that is becoming more complex.
Electronic Program Guides (EPG) are very useful for providing program information while a consumer is watching TV. These EPGs are generally supported by advertising displayed along with the program information. However, the consumer must access the EPG to see the program information. In some EPGs, such as current DSS receivers, program information is shown in the channel banner, which is seen while changing channels. To force a user to use the EPG (where advertisements are shown) more often, the prior systems have been showing minimum amount of program information in the channel banner, with no advertisement.
WO 99/04661 describes a system which is capable of displaying an advertisement window with an electronic program guide. The system does not show, however, other multimedia functions such as electronic mail or internet being selectable by a user, or that the advertisement window is automatically highlighted to facilitate and encourage the user to select the advertisement in the composite display